Mama Luigi
This article is about the character. You may be looking for the episode, See Mama Luigi (episode). Mama Luigi is an early generation character from the BenTheGangster series (most notably Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures). He is the dueteragonist of the Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures series and Toad's Mistake!, the first video in the Toad's Mistake series. He is labeled as an idiot clone of Mario's brother: Luigi. He also likes to run around and scream "REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Not many are sure what exactly goes through this clone's head, but they do know he has a history of violence, such as kidnapping and beating the real Luigi and keaping it a secret until the upcoming season two of Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures. He also killed Toad after he touched his nickel in Toad's Mistake!. Plush This version of Luigi plush is from Little Buddy. Personality Mama Luigi is normally nice and idiotic, but he also kidnapped the real Luigi and killed the original Toad. He also likes turning the names of items to ones that have to do with dying, such as Shamwow as the Shamdie, and Nintendo DSi as the DSdie. Weapons The Magic Marker: Mama Luigi uses a marker to draw mustaches on people during a fight (I.E beating Toad for touching his nickel). Talents It is arguable is Mama Luigi is helpful because he is idiotic and also has talents. * Fighting. Mama Luigi can fight and rarely lose. As he could have taken Water Cup easily WITHOUT the Magic Marker because he has the force. He also beat up Luigi and Toad with ease. * Stalling. Mama Luigi can hold on a fight for hours, even weeks. * Finding things. It was never confirmed, and probably never will be, that he bought the weapons shown in Toad's Mistake. Meaning he found them somewhere. He also might have been able to find Jeffy's brain in the SuperMarioLogan video Jeffy's Brain! * Video Games. Mama Luigi is good at Super Mario Bros (New and old), Nintendo Switch games, and Super Mario Sluggers. * Smarts? Mama Luigi is an idiot, no doubt about it, but he is able to speak normally in Toad's Mistake! and the upcoming episode 6 and up of Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures, and he also tricked Mario into thinking he is the real Luigi. * The force. Mama Luigi can use the force in a battle. * Invincibility. Mama Luigi can survive most things that other people can't. * Singing. Mama Luigi remembered all the lyrics to The Krusty Krab Pizza, and almost sang it just like Spongebob * Beating. Mama Luigi has murdered Toad because he touched his nickel. Mario and Luigi's funny adventures He is the dueteragonist of Mario and Luigi's funny adventures. However it is arguable that he is the main character because he was the first one to move and speak in episode 1. However Mario's name does come before Luigi so it is very debatable. Relationships Mama Luigi claims to be Mario's brother although he does share DNA. Also a deleted scene shows that he paid Bowser's slave 4 dollars to give to Bowser, and that scene may still be canon. He also is friends with the coffee llama. He met him while opening a lemonade stand that was supposed to be in episode 1, but was saved for episode 6. And of course he hates Toad for touching his nickel (the other Toad's keep saying that Toad is dead but he ignores it and beats them). Mama Luigi alterations: SML Mama Luigi The SuperMarioLogan version of Mama Luigi is a kellytoy plush instead of the Little Buddy plush (although BTG may turn it to a kellytoy one on christmas 2017). He is also slightly smarter then BTG Mama Luigi. Dream Mama Luigi In Mario's Nightmare, Dream Mario is killed by Dream Mama Luigi. Songs: *The Krusty Krab Pizza (from Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures) Trivia *In a deleted scene, Mama Luigi befriends The Coffee Llama. *Even though SMB Shorts are uncanon with Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures, he remembers when Toad touched his nickel. *He is able to survive things that most people can't (I.E Explosions and Gunshots). *In episode 3, he emails Mario about when he needs his scenes, breaking the fourth wall when he mentions SuperMarioBen: The Movie Likes and Dislikes Likes * Making weird noises (such as REEEEEEEEEEEE!!!) * The "If I Were A Boy" song * His Nickel * The Sacred and Magic Marker * Making Rap songs *Drawing Mustaches on people's faces *The Muffin Man *Yoshi Dislikes * People touching his nickel * Toad * Not having candy Poll Do you like Mama Luigi? THE BEST CHARACTER EVER! Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Main Characters